


The Talk

by aceofsparrows



Series: AnnE: 10 min prompts [4]
Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: 10min prompt, F/M, Tumblr Prompt, We love our boys, gilbert asks matthew's permission, they're both an awkward mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofsparrows/pseuds/aceofsparrows
Summary: from a tumblr prompt: Gilbert talking with Matthew about courting Anne and it being the worst experience ever for both of them.or in other words, Gilbert is a nervous mess and Matthew is himself and wondering what all the fuss is about.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Series: AnnE: 10 min prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657891
Kudos: 99





	The Talk

This had been a terrible idea. Gilbert and Matthew were sitting in awkward silence for the third time in the last half hour, and they’d yet to discuss what they were meant to be talking about: Gilbert and Anne courting.

“So, Matthew, I actually came to Green Gables to talk to you about something important…”

“Figured as much,” Matthew said lowly, taking off his spectacles to look at Gilbert properly for the first time. “What is it then?”

Gilbert swallowed. _Good Lord_ , this was turning out to be much harder than he’d thought it would be.

“I, um, wanted to make sure that you were okay with, uh, well, with…” He looked at his hands in his lap, pinky worrying at his cuff. Matthew cleared his throat.

“I imagine it has something to do with our Anne, then, Gilbert? Nothing else could make you this at a loss for words, I’d reckon.”

Gilbert looked back up at the old man. “Yes, sir, it— it is about Anne. It’s about well, it’s about, um…” he lost his courage once more and drifted off, instead staring imploringly at Matthew, hoping against hope that he’d simply understand what he was asking and say something helpful.

Matthew stared back at him like a startled owl, waiting patiently.

Gilbert took a large breath, getting the dreaded sentence out in one big rush. “IwantedtoaskyouaboutmecourtingAnneandifitwasokaywithyouandMarilla…”

Matthew smiled lopsidedly, seeming to understand perfectly. He stood, rather abruptly, and Gilbert’s face fell as the man moved to leave the room.

However, as he passed the boy Matthew nodded, patting Gilbert absently on the shoulder. “Of course, my boy, why wouldn’t we want what’s best for our Anne? I’m surprised you’d even think you needed to ask.”

And with that he tromped out the back door, leaving a stunned and rather relieved but perplexed Gilbert Blythe in his wake.

Gilbert shook his head. What an odd afternoon it had been.


End file.
